


Lewd times with Espeon

by commendablecervid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Lemon, Oral Sex, Other, Paw Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn, Psychic Abilities, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid
Summary: A relatively paw-focused lemon.
Relationships: Eifie | Espeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 7





	Lewd times with Espeon

I visited the state park recently, and the view from the foot of the mountain was better than the view from the top. The spruce and aspen were lush but stunted like a forest in miniature, juxtaposed against the titanic wall of stone. The sight gave me vertigo.

This felt a little like that. Espeon seemed to tower over me as I looked at her, like a sphinx perched atop my chest. She beheld me with a numinous gaze, her irises bright like sun-drenched amethyst.

She dipped her head, and when her nose touched my mouth it felt like wet, packed sand. I parted my lips, and our tongues mingled gently like overlapping tides. We explored each other’s mouths until we could hold every detail in our memory; then we stopped, and Espeon rested her lips against mine. She spread her hindlegs and wrapped her forelegs around my shoulders, then pressed herself down into me. Her fur was so fine it felt wet, and her nipples were palpable underneath. She purred, and it sounded clean, like a dove. I hugged her. She smelled like lavender and sage.

I felt warm moisture on my midriff, from between Espeon’s hindlegs. I stroked her flank until I reached her thigh, then gently squeezed. She laughed silently. _Hold on a moment before we do that,_ came her velveteen voice in my mind. _I know just the thing._

Espeon pulled herself forward and then raised her paw above my face. Its pads were dark and plump like fresh blueberries. My pulse quickened as she splayed her toes one by one. _Hard to hide a fetish from a psychic,_ she said.

She caressed my face with her paw, like how a human would their hand. She licked the bottom of her other paw as she did this, employing long, deliberate strokes. My ears transfixed on the wet and raspy sound, my eyes on her cherry-red tongue. Once the fur on that paw was matted from her grooming, she lowered it, gazing into my eyes. A strand of saliva trailed languidly toward my throat, and little beads along its length glinted in the honey-colored light like dew at dawn. Eventually the paw graced my lips, and Espeon slowly but firmly pressed it down, like a stamp. I narrowed my eyes as a pleasant frisson passed through my body.

Espeon wiggled her toes playfully against my lips, like plucking strings. _You’re easy to please, darling,_ she said as she licked her other paw. _It’s lovely._ For a while she kneaded my lips and cheeks the way a cat kneads its favorite blanket. Occasionally she spread her toes so that the fur in between brushed my skin, making me shudder ticklishly.

At length, she tapped my mouth. _Knock knock._

I opened up a little, smiling, and my eyes rolled back as she touched her pawpad to my tongue. The texture was smooth like calfskin leather, and hints of salt gradually mingled with earthy bitterness as I stroked. I lifted my tongue until fur as slick as slip touched the roof of my mouth; Espeon’s toes spread as I pressed, her pawpads firm and springy. I ran my tongue up and down the rounded contours of the center pad, then ventured upward. I caught the taste of salt again as I teased apart Espeon’s rightmost two toes and worked my way in between. Her giggle was deep and reached my mind as well as my ears. _That’s kind of ticklish…_ she said with a cute little twitch.

I traced the bottom of the vale between her toes, then the sides. As I did a new taste blossomed in my mouth—a little grassier than the pawpad, like dandelion, and darker than the smell from her fur. Scent glands, I thought. And the sweat glands must have been the source of the saltiness.

Espeon trembled with nascent laughter as I savored her, and I could tell it took effort for her to hold her paw still. _You’re being very patient with me,_ I thought, opening my eyes a little.

_I’m sure you’ll return the favor._ She winked.

I wrapped my tongue around her smallest toe and gently sucked. She stilled. I moved on to her next toe, then the next. Each was pliant and slender, and near the tops I could feel every bone all the way down to the joint. I relaxed, sinking into the bed below.

Eventually I relinquished my companion, and I smiled gently as she withdrew her paw and wiped it dry on my chest. “Only three more,” I teased.

She smirked and stood up. _Not so fast,_ she said as she turned. The curve of her thigh was slender but crisp under her fine fur. She flicked my face with her tail. _You’ve got to make me cum first. Once for each paw._

She sat slowly, settling her weight onto my face. Her scent enveloped me again, this time with a pleasant whiff of musk. She wiggled a little. As soon as she was in the right position I began to stroke with my tongue, using both the back and front. Initially the taste resembled her scent but had a sort of pungency that overshadowed the herbal notes. A little saltiness too. As time passed the flavor matured, opened up, like decanting wine. I caught a hint of floral sweetness like nectar as Espeon moistened, and though its intensity was unusual, it came so gradually that I didn’t think to question it.

Really, I didn’t think of anything at all. The stroking became hypnotic, pacifying, and besides that there was the gentle rush of Espeon’s breath to listen for. Her scent gradually developed further, brightening with notes of jasmine and rose and lily, surreal in their complexity and vividness. With my eyes closed, I imagined I was in a warm, sunny flower garden dense with colorful blooms[roses and ].

I wasn’t sure how much time passed like that—I kept losing myself, even though I wasn’t the one being stimulated. But eventually the setting in my head, that lush flower garden, darkened; the bees’ buzzing and birds’ songs quieted, and the flowers dissolved into cool sand. I was by the ocean, and the air tasted of clean brine. The moonlight glimmered on the water, mingled with the foam. Each time the tide came in, it renewed the painterly gradient between the dry and wet sand. The water crept closer over time, until I could admire the individual bubbles in the foam and the moon’s reflection upon them. I bit my lip in anticipation.

The tide ebbed for a moment, but then, as if changing its mind, surged with sudden conviction. I held my breath as the water rose, and then, when it touched my skin, I gasped. It was cold, shockingly cold, and I convulsed at its embrace and threw back my head and, for a moment, glimpsed the full moon—then another wave engulfed my head, and I gasped again, and somehow the water tasted sweet in my mouth, felt sharp and refreshing in my lungs and satiating in my stomach. The moon above was as clear as before even through the water, and in fact it was brightening, drowning out the stars like the rising sun, losing its edge, expanding until it had consumed the whole of my vision and pierced through my eyes to the back of my head and drowned me where the water couldn’t reach—

“Fuck!”

I jolted at Espeon’s exclamation, and suddenly I was back in our room, my face buried in her fur. Despite my surprise, I kept stroking her; by now that action was automatic, and it would have taken more effort to stop.

Espeon trembled, and her claws dug into my hips. The pain was dim, overshadowed by the brightness and scents that still lingered in my imagination. As Espeon relaxed, these phenomena faded as well, until she whispered, “Okay, you can stop…”

I did, and Espeon slumped forward on top of me. “You came too, didn’t you?” She giggled. “Guess my feelings bled over more than expected. Lucky you.”

I rested my hand on her back and caught my breath. “That was…” I searched for the words.

“No need to explain—we both felt it, right?”

I smiled, savoring the thought as we savored one another’s company.


End file.
